


【拔杯|Hannigram】Dancing in the Hell（还是313后续，还是NC17，还是一发完）

by xcbdsjq



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcbdsjq/pseuds/xcbdsjq
Summary: 还是坠崖后的故事，接自己的前两篇文，老汉和威尔的约会，终于不是PWP了吼！详细性描写，YY (sexual fatasy)，骑乘位





	【拔杯|Hannigram】Dancing in the Hell（还是313后续，还是NC17，还是一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是自己上两篇文的后续，313后续的后续  
还是五千字短篇，年龄限制，不过这次不是PWP如果看肉的不要期待太多哈
> 
> 之前都是拔叔视角的威尔，这次想写一篇威尔视角的拔叔，主拔叔（但最后好像还是歪了……），加上个人兴趣有了这篇文的一些构想。特别说明对于蒙克的画纯属个人理解，如有不同观点纯属正常，当然那副画也不是真的拍品，后文也有别的私设（比如拔叔的假名
> 
> 因为ao3只能用英文字母所以就用了“小茶杯的搜救犬”的首字母作ID，是我是我还是我

“Excuse me.”

客气而不失冷淡的声音越过他的肩头传到耳腔，并不需要回答，声音的主人眼皮也没有抬一下就从他身侧挤了过去。

嘈杂的声音像香槟塔一样倾泻下来，它们敷衍轻巧、没有重量，仿佛气泡在空中炸裂，然后毫无踪迹。碰杯声，交谈声，男人的手掌搭在高级面料的衣服肩头用力的声音，五吋的高跟鞋在厚毛料地毯上陷下去的声音，他忍受着这一切。

那些人谈论天气、谈论政治、夸赞香槟、夸赞对方，喋喋不休像是久别重逢的好友。但他能听到他们的另一种声音——他们在心里抱怨路上的堵车、无聊的酒会，以及为什么会有这么多人——早知道只让买手来就够了——并从对方的样子来揣测他最近的投资走势强劲或是疲软。

汉尼拔端着一杯香槟，微笑地欣赏着威尔手足无措的样子，就像是一只被扔进了舞池的笨拙的小羊羔。

这里有摄像头吗？威尔的脑中时不时的出现这个问题，并且不免因此四肢僵硬。

“你已经累了？”汉尼拔不知道什么时候走到了他身后，故意凑近了他的脖子，像是在嗅一块上好的白松露。

“你闻不出来吗?”威尔没好气的答他，“老天，我们什么时候可以走？”

和汉尼拔在社交场上的驾轻就熟比起来，威尔的每一秒都度日如年，硬挺的领口不配合地磕着他的脖子很久了，他甚至感觉咽不下那些装点在三层点心盘中可供来宾一口吃下的考究甜点，他肯定看起来糟糕透了。

“冷静一点，你只是反应过度了。”汉尼拔举起酒杯，向不远处的某人致意后目光转回威尔身上：“这么着急，你晚上是有什么安排吗？”

威尔用力灌下一口酒，故意不去理会这句话里的性暗示，他的眼睛盯着汉尼拔停留了一瞬，马上又闪烁着逃开，偏过头去反问道：“你不觉得很无聊吗？这些……人，他们真的对今晚的拍品有兴趣吗？”他顿了顿，“还有你，我严重怀疑你只是想看我在这种场合慌慌张张的样子。”

汉尼拔被这句话逗笑了，“只对了一半，威尔，我还迫不及待想看看这套新定制的礼服穿在你身上的样子。”

威尔气的想瞪他，却被对方眼里的宠溺给噎住了：

“十分钟，十分钟后我们再不走……”

汉尼拔作出意外的样子，“让我听听你打算怎么惩罚我。”

他们的对话匆忙中被打断——一位衣着得体的男士走了过来，他的目光从两人脸上扫过并迅速的锁定了汉尼拔，“抱歉打扰了，您就是洛夫格兰先生吗？（Mr. Lofgran）”

“我就是。”

“见到您真是太愉快了，我是拍卖行的管理人之一，听经理说您对我们这次的一副重要拍品有兴趣，不介意的话，我可以带您近距离……”

等汉尼拔回来的时候，已经过去远不止十分钟了。威尔不得不一个人应付了很多客套的问候，因为他这一套萨维街十五号定制的价格昂贵的礼服，他被不少人搭讪了——一个生面孔，但显然是圈子里的人，将来也许有机会合作——他们揣测他的身份或许是富商，或许是收藏家，再不济也是个交易商（dealer）。这也难怪，这样的艺术品拍前预览酒会，穷小子是不会贸贸然闯进来的。

他们理所当然的一无所获——他甚至不是来替老板代拍的下属——也许他有个有钱的教父，或者是sugar daddy，而这身打扮也许只是_那个人_的特殊嗜好罢了。

威尔在心里暗暗发誓，汉尼拔再不出来，他回家就要把他所有的食物储藏都从冷藏柜里拖出来倒到垃圾桶里。

“我很抱歉让你等了这么久。”汉尼拔的深红色毛料西服突然出现在他的视线范围内，高高的眉骨和颧骨，过于引人注目的沉着派头，还有只有威尔能看出其中情绪波澜的棕色的眼珠。

“这身衣服很衬你。”

威尔下意识的松了松领口，脸上忍不住烧了起来。看着他一件件的穿上这套衣服的不就是眼前的这个人吗，要不是汉尼拔，威尔都不用大费周章的在出发前又洗了次澡。他想到汉尼拔的手托在他突出腰线的马甲的下方，探入他用二百二十支埃及棉织成的定制衬衫的褶皱里，然后缓慢的移向他薄薄的小方格纹丝毛面料包裹下的臀部。他摇了摇脑袋，想把那些刺激的场面从脑中赶出，他不想在众目睽睽下弄脏他的裤子。

开车回家的路上他如释重负且安心的睡着了，既忘记了自己要处理汉尼拔食材的计划，也忘记了自己已经下定的不让他上床的决心。

这一天威尔醒的很早，醒过来的一瞬间他以为自己还在巴尔的摩，在梦里他的狗一齐对着他叫唤，催促他快点起来去遛它们，在责任感驱使下他睁开眼睛，却发现并没有什么等着他要去做的事。

他迷迷糊糊的走到洗脸池前刷牙，想起来今天汉尼拔说要和他一起去看蒙克的个展。他听汉尼拔说起过这个画家——不是医生通常喜欢的那一类，医生偏好那些经典而圣洁的艺术，比如波提切利《维纳斯的诞生》，比如巴赫的B小调弥撒曲，比如莫扎特的D小调安魂曲，还有亨德尔写的关于罗马皇帝的咏叹调——纵使后者称不上神圣。比起这些，蒙克不但没有timelessness（永恒）的特质，也显得太过个人化，不同于文艺复兴时期的画家，他注重的不再是光影、垂坠、透视的技法，而是强烈的情感表达。

他们到了伦敦一周了，除了去拍卖会和画廊并没有去什么别的地方，连定制礼服的尺寸都是汉尼拔给他量好寄到店里的——他不会想让任何人的手指碰到他的小羊羔——而威尔本人也不希望任何人因为给他定制礼服这种理由被吃掉。

汉尼拔不在家，但他给威尔留了字条：

“十点美术馆见。”

威尔的手深深扎进头发里，有些好奇他们为什么会到伦敦来，他知道绝不会只是为了给他的衣柜添几套衣服或是在皇室御用的Fortnum & Mason添购几罐茶叶而已。

他放下毛巾戴上眼镜，一边心不在焉的瞥见镜子里反射出的椅背上的汉尼拔的暗色格纹羊毛围巾，纠结之后还是决定出门的时候给他带上——虽然可能因此会被捉弄一番。

他穿上便装，想用牛皮纸袋把围巾装起来，拿起围巾的一刻他忍不住闻了一下，他无法解释自己的行为，但他还是这么做了。汉尼拔从来不喷香水，他不想让自己出类拔萃的嗅觉因为人工合成剂而退化，更何况人需要熟悉自己的体味，来帮助他们更好的了解自己物理上的精神上的身体状况。

威尔不知道怎么概括汉尼拔的味道，那不是什么能被轻易捕捉到的味道——一个擅长隐蔽自己的捕食者——他想着。但是在这么久的身体纠缠之后，如果有什么人能闻出汉尼拔的味道，那只有他了。虽然不愿意承认，但是他身体某个过分敏感的器官对于这种味道总能做出一些让他面红耳赤的反应。

两个小时后他出现在了美术馆，他费了不少时间找了一条监控较少的路线。蒙克的特展明天就要结束了，早上的美术馆游人寥寥，这让他放松了不少。他走进空旷的展厅，汉尼拔正坐在画家的大幅油画《By the Death Bed》前，威尔不想打扰他，但是汉尼拔还是很快察觉到了来人。

他转过身来，向威尔示意坐在他身边。

医生今天穿着一丝不苟的格纹三件套，血红条纹间隔深灰色格子，石灰白细斜纹的领带，上面是和西装条纹同色系的酒红图案，图案虽然经典，但配色却尤为大胆。威尔从来没见人能把西装穿的这么性感而毫不卖弄。他从医生的小动作里感觉到了对方的惬意。

汉尼拔眯起眼睛，“我一直在想你。”

“你在美术馆，看着这幅画，一直在想我？”

汉尼拔微笑，“听上去确实有点诡异。但事实是，我想让你看看他的画，所以我们才到伦敦来。”他用一双琥珀色的眼睛凝视着威尔，“告诉我你看到了什么。”

这里展出的《By the Death Bed》是1915年的版本，画面的主色调是墨绿色的，人物的皮肤、头发和衣服都选用了这种冷峻的色调，而与墨绿色相对，房间的墙壁、前景的小桌子，死去的人身上的被褥却是暖色调的。画家的笔触浓烈而迅疾，画面上可以看到颜料的滴坠和色块的碰撞。画中人物面目模糊，站在床前，其中一人举起双手，像是在祈祷。

威尔静静的看了会儿：“他们在哀悼?”

汉尼拔回望着他，没有直接回答：

“画家的母亲在他小时候就死于肺结核，父亲也在他成年后不久死去。但对画家打击最大的是，他最喜欢的姐姐苏菲在他十四岁的时候死了。”

“从他成年之后，他就一次又一次的画着同样的场景，狭小的房间，逼仄的病床，将死之人和为之悲痛的人。一次又一次，几十年如一日。”

“我猜他永远也逃不出苏菲死的那一天，这是他用一生不断回顾的梦魇，不连续的笔触，仿佛未完待续的画面，他把病魔、疯狂和死亡称作围绕着他摇篮的天使，在画布上他得以和苏菲的灵魂连结在一起，重新回到那个能够扭转生死的一瞬间。”

“他相信只要他不断的画，那个决定性的时刻就始终只是将要到来，他保有了让苏菲得以不死的可能性，在画布上，她的死就好比薛定谔的猫。”

威尔试探着握住了汉尼拔的手，“你是不是想起了米莎？”

“如果我的解读让你想到了我的经历，那只能说明你对我的关注超出了我的想象。”汉尼拔轻轻摩挲威尔的手指，继续说下去：

“但是当他再继续这个主题的时候，他开始画一些已经无法反驳的事实，一些不容扭转的定局——他开始画已经死去的人，就是我们面前的这幅画。他画了许多个版本，有油画，有蜡笔的定稿，但很明显的，他渐渐开始从那种无能为力的痛苦里抽离出来，走到旁观者的角度。”

“1915年的版本的情绪是最饱满的，哀悼者的非人感和墙壁的变形，赋予了画面流动感。归根结底，人不只有悲伤这种情绪，而一个必死之人的死，某种程度上只是一只落地的靴子——人终有一死——死者身上盖的红色被子也是这种观点的体现。”

“当然，他持续不断的画着苏菲——直到他的晚年，这已经变成了他的一种习惯，但是画布的色彩已经不再阴郁，甚至开始变得松快。”

“也许他遇到了什么人。”威尔迟疑着说，“那个人改变了他。”

汉尼拔转过去冲着他笑了，“我恐怕无法确认你的推测了，他已经死了四十多年了。但是……”

“你或许应该感激你遇到了我。”威尔望着他笑了。

只有他们两个人的美术馆，汉尼拔牵起威尔的手靠近自己，“你说的没错。”他那双难以读懂的眼眸里露出温柔，棱角分明的嘴唇微微扬起：

“即使我有能力，威尔，我也不会改写我们的故事的任何一行。对你，我只有感激，感激所有的一切导向了我们现在的关系。”

“你知道我从不祷告，但我的确感激遇到了你。”

“not to God, but to you.”

他话音刚落，威尔就从牛皮纸袋里取出了那条羊毛围巾——他用围巾挡住了门口的方向，然后伸出脖颈，深深的吻上了汉尼拔的唇。

威尔庆幸自己穿的只是便装，否则他可能又得换一身衣服。他们在Rules用了一顿私密的午饭，因为要开车医生没有喝酒，但是他喝了不少——他的思绪从面前半熟的威灵顿牛排飞到了蒙克笔下的病床，又飞回了装饰着圆形镜子的饭店包厢，他幻想着汉尼拔把他压倒在侍者戴着手套用尺子量过才布置好的餐桌上，冰冷的银质餐具让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，但医生的手摸过的地方却都滚烫，他幻想从镜子里看到他们交合的部位，看着汉尼拔的阴茎出入他的身体，然后他泄在那张浆洗过熨帖过找不出一点瑕疵的桌布上。

回家以后他决定先冲个澡再说——自从酒会那天之后，医生就没有再对他出手，这也许是他胡思乱想的根源。擦干身体的时候他听到门铃响——他们到这里以后从来没有接待过客人——威尔犹豫了一下，披上浴袍，系好腰带往餐室走去。

然后他就看到他的爱人换了一身天鹅绒的吸烟装，提着三层下午茶蛋糕架和两个香槟杯走了过来。老天是怎么造出这样一个浑身上下到处带着迷人劲儿的恶魔的？汉尼拔在桌子上放下餐具，满上香槟，放上了奶油罐。

“是谁在门口？”威尔问道。

“刚收到的包裹，”汉尼拔笑笑，“来的很准时。”

威尔不解的看着汉尼拔走向起居室，他听到木箱子打开的声音，然后看到医生重新提着一个巨大的包裹着的画框走了进来。

“想看看吗?（Care to see?）”医生带着一丝戏谑的态度问道。

威尔点点头，看着汉尼拔用小刀仔细拆封过画框，然后放在地上面对着他。

画面上的男人的身体赤裸到小腹下方，无遮无挡，身后投射出巨大的阴影，他整个人像是在火焰中被烧灼，但是神情却坚定而自若。

“这是蒙克的自画像，Self Portrait in Hell，1903。送给你。”他眯缝起棕色的眼眸，牢牢的锁在面前的人的身上：“生日快乐，威尔。”

无需他的爱人再解释更多，威尔已经从画里得到了全部的答案，共情的能力让他可以凭借视觉信息进入这个孤独的画家的世界，这个他曾经过分熟悉的世界。在这个世界里，他一个人住在巴尔的摩偏僻的郊外，身边只有他的狗陪伴，他规律的上下班，有节制的和人群接触，他告诉自己这个社会需要自己，他告诉自己这样一切都挺好。但同时他又是赤裸的——为FBI做心理侧写将他的精神状态暴露在大众不怀好意的窥视下，他的一举一动都被揭秘网站用放大镜审视并挑剔，Freddy Lounds甚至溜进他的病房偷拍他手术的创口——这是他执意融入这社会的代价，_遍体鳞伤_。

然而也正因为此他得以与恶魔相遇。起初他并非没有抗拒，但所幸他最终认识到他的剧本早已写下，他和汉尼拔**_注定_**属于对方。

他承认自己吃惊极了，“你去拍卖会就是为了买这幅画。”

“是的，”汉尼拔细细品味着威尔每一个细微的反应，“在地狱中与恶魔同行，我觉得这幅画很适合你，或者说，很适合我们两个人。”

威尔一时间无法顺利组织起语言：“你……怎么知道我的生日？告诉我，你还有什么不知道的？”

汉尼拔放下画框，“你喜欢吗？”他的手指爱怜的穿过威尔的一络鬈发。

“我觉得和你一起看过蒙克的画以后，再送这份礼物会更有意义。”

威尔低下头，嗫喏着低声说着什么。

汉尼拔抬起他的脸，

**_你这个恶魔_**_，_威尔这么咬牙切齿的说着，但是他的眼睛却出卖了他。

他有时候真讨厌自己的眼睛那么坦率，总是把他想说的不想说的都说了出去。

然后他紧紧的抱住了汉尼拔。

威尔骑在他品味高雅的爱人的身上，正在卖力的操弄着自己。

他的眼泪把汉尼拔口袋里大理石纹的丝质手帕都给弄的黏黏乎乎，哦，不，离他在饭店下定决心绝不主动之后只不过过了两个小时，他就又一次把自己交了出去。

他的浴袍带子散落在羊毛地毯上，敞开的下摆让他的下半身一览无遗。

汉尼拔好整以暇的看着这副美景，看着他的威尔沉溺在情欲中逐渐失控，看着他的动作越来越狂乱，呼吸越来越急促，每一次的整根吞入都伴随着无意识的抽动和呻吟。然后他拿起桌上的香槟，慢慢的浇在威尔暴露的柱身上。

突然的刺激让威尔的后穴猛地收缩，并随之夹得更紧，“不……”他颤抖着阻止。

汉尼拔眯着眼睛，看着在怀里一边喘息一边爽到啜泣的小野猫，用舌头挑开了他的红唇。威尔的呓语被吻堵住了，它们很轻，但足够被他的爱人捕捉到。他正在与恶魔共舞，没有恐惧，没有怀疑，恶魔改变了他，同时也被他驯服，地狱里的舞步是危险的，但是却超脱于死亡之上。死去的人不能复生，但同样也_不能再死一次_。现在他们来到了这一时刻——在时间的长河，只有他们交合的这一刻不会被狂暴的洪水冲走，在世俗中永恒伫立。这一刻独立于所有的维度之外，不受孤独的侵蚀，不被文字所束缚。如若这一刻不结束，那所有的下一刻都不会来临。

“Fuck me, as hard as you can.”

恶魔和他的灵魂变成了一个，仿佛有一条幽密的小径，连通他们的感官和思考，从这条通道里，他找到了他长久以来渴求的东西，它们徐徐的流过他的身体，把他推上了没有尽头的顶点。

而他将永远享受这一刻，用他的全副身心。

与恶魔一起。


End file.
